Traditionally, the paper-sheet storing and feeding device was adapted to bring the paper-sheets (e.g., banknotes or the like) fed successively, one sheet for each operation, from the exterior, into a standing stored state and then feeding out the paper-sheets in the stored state to the exterior has been known.
As the paper-sheet storing and feeding device of this type, one configured to temporarily take the paper-sheets fed from the exterior into a taking-in space and then carry the paper-sheets in the taking-in space into a storage space so as to bring them into a stored state has been known. The taking-in space and the storage space are separated from each other by a partition plate or the like. Upon carrying the paper-sheets in the taking-in space into the storage space, a beating belt, a rigidness enhancing apparatus or a stacking lever is used.
However, in the case of employing such a paper-sheet storing and feeding apparatus, there is a risk that the paper-sheets may be folded or deformed when the paper-sheets in the taking-in space are carried into the storage space. Therefore, it is significantly difficult to carry the paper-sheets in the taking-in space, stably and securely, into the storage space and bring them into the stored state.
More specifically, for instance, JP2000-72311A discloses a paper-sheet storing and feeding device including the taking-in space, in which the paper-sheets fed from the exterior are first taken, and the storage space, in which the paper-sheets in the taking-in space are then carried and brought into a stored state. In this paper-sheet storing and feeding device, a partition plate for separating the paper-sheets stored in the storage space from the paper-sheets reserved in the taking-in space is provided. In addition, a pusher (or pushing plate) is provided, for pushing the paper-sheets reserved in the taking-in space into the storage space.
In such a paper-sheet storing and feeding device, because the taking-in space, in which the paper-sheets fed from the exterior are first taken, and the storage space for storing the paper-sheets therein are separated, there is a need for pushing the paper-sheets in the taking-in space into the storage space by using the pusher. However, the paper-sheets are likely to be curved when they are pushed into the storage space by the pusher, thus leading to folding and/or deformation of the paper-sheets.